


Melt me slowly down like chocolate

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sex on Furniture, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The only light in the room came from the outside, but he still could tell that his boyfriend had not one piece of clothing on.“Yuri, what the hell are you doing?”“Happy Valentine’s day, Yuuyan.”





	Melt me slowly down like chocolate

 

Yuya couldn’t wait to get back home.

It had been an exhausting day.

Filming, rehearsal and an interview with the BEST.

Too many things to do, and all he had wanted to do since that afternoon had been to finally get back home and rest.

As soon as he got inside though, he realized that something was off.

After rehearsal, Chinen had told him he was going to get back right away. Instead the apartment was in the complete darkness, as if no one was there.

He distractedly put his cell phone and keys on the table in the entrance and walked to the living room. Only then, after having taken a few steps inside, he felt someone hugging his hips.

“Welcome home.” he heard Yuri murmur, and it took all of his self-control to avoid jumping and screaming.

“Yuri!” he uttered, turning toward him.

The only light in the room came from the outside, but he still could tell that his boyfriend had not one piece of clothing on.

He swallowed, pulling away a little.

“Yuri, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, trying to keep his cool as much as possible.

He saw the younger smile, then walk toward him again.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Yuuyan.” he murmured, putting his hands on his chest and pushing him toward the living room table.

Takaki opened his eyes wide for a moment; he had forgotten it was Valentine’s day, but even if he had remembered, he hardly would’ve expected something from Chinen.

Even more cause he still didn’t have a clear idea as to what he should’ve expected.

He leant against the table, waiting the younger’s next move, and kept looking at him as he leant down and grabbed a bowl.

Yuya quickly took a peek at the content, then Yuri dipped a finger inside and sultrily brought it to his mouth, licking it until it was clean again.

Yuya swallowed again.

“Yuri, what are you doing?” he asked, trying to keep his voice normal, but unable to mask his tension.

The younger smiled, dipping his finger inside again and this time bringing it to Yuya’s mouth.

“I lacked inspiration for Valentine’s day. I wanted to give you chocolate, but it seemed childish.” he explained, still smiling. “It’s funnier like this, isn't it?” he added, shrugging.

It was then that Yuya decided he had had enough watching.

Once overcome the initial surprise, he seemed to realize the situation they were in.

Chinen was completely naked in front of him, with that challenging look of his on and offering him the perspective of what was going to be a memorable Valentine’s day.

He quickly smiled back to him, taking into his mouth the finger the younger was sticking out and licking the chocolate away, wasting no time tasting it, aware that he wasn’t going to miss a later chance to do so.

Then he grabbed his shoulder, switching positions and pushing him against the table until he was laying on top of it, next to the bowl.

He softly brushed a fingertip from the middle of his collarbone to his navel, then he leant down to follow the same trail with his tongue.

Yuri raised his head, grinning.

“I'm sure I taste better with that on.” he teased, pointing at the chocolate.

Takaki didn’t need to hear it twice.

He brought his chocolate-covered finger down the younger’s sternum, slowly, seeing him shiver under his touch.

He smiled, pleased, then he licked the chocolate off of his hand and got rid of his own clothes, finding them completely unnecessary.

He got lost for a few moments staring at his boyfriend, whose features were unclear in the dim light, but he didn’t mind.

He didn’t need light, not right now.

What came from the window was enough for him to read the expectation on Yuri’s face, to see him getting antsy, waiting for him to do something.

It wasn’t light he needed to hear his breath, gotten slightly heavier, nor to hear those small moans, signalling he wanted Yuya closer again.

Darkness, he decided, worked perfectly fine.

He finally pleased the younger, getting back on him and licking down his body, purposefully slow and teasing, not wanting to give him too much too soon.

“You’re right, you taste better like this.” he murmured in his ear, smirking.

He got no answer from Chinen but a low groan, as his hand reached the bowl again and left another trail of chocolate on his chest, licking it straight off, quickly, relishing the way the younger was getting more and more tense beneath him.

“Yuya...” he whined, fidgeting.

“What?” he asked innocently, letting the melted chocolate drip on him, his lips following, his eyes fixated on Yuri’s, maintaining the contact between his mouth and his skin as long as possible.

Once he got lower he saw Yuri shiver harder, while his hand caressed his head, grabbing his hair and pushing slightly, a clear hint as to what he wanted.

Takaki smiled, letting a few more drops fall on the younger’s shaft, and Chinen bit his lip and groaned for the sudden warmth on him, his senses made sharper by the teasing.

Yuya collected the drops with his fingers as fast as he could, and Yuri whined out loud, but he didn’t dare complaining.

As frustrating as it might be, Yuya knew the younger was liking this more than he cared to show.

He dipped his fingers entirely in the bowl and started stroking Yuri; once he was satisfied with the result he brought his hand to his lips, pushing for him to open them and lick the leftover chocolate away as he did the same between his legs, licking down the whole shaft, taking the head into his mouth, going down slowly and starting to suck languidly.

And if Chinen had hoped to get a more lasting relief, he had miscalculated.

Yuya raised his eyes on him, pulling his fingers from his mouth and at the same time standing up, and now the younger decided it was about time to complain.

“Yuya! Want to stop teasing and start doing something serious?” he said through his clenched teeth, unable to hide his heavy breath and the flush on his face.

It didn’t matter how dark it was, Takaki saw him clearly, as if his senses had adapted to the whole setting.

He saw him, he saw his impatience, his desire to get something more.

And, in due time, he was going to comply.

“I'm not the one who started, Yuri.” he murmured, sugared, leaning toward him and bringing a hand under his back. “This is way too fun to get serious, right?” he added, smiling.

He saw that the younger was about to protest, but he rushed to catch him off guard.

He pushed on his back, making him pull up and turn over, leaving him now laying face first on the table, looking incredibly disappointed.

“Do as you please then.” he conceded, ironic. “After all, it’s _your_ Valentine’s day present, isn't it?”

Takaki burst out laughing, shaking his head at how his boyfriend always seemed to be unable to cave and accept being at a disadvantage point.

But right now, the way he acted was the last of his concerns.

He took the bow again, he left a trail of chocolate down his spine, stopping at the small of his back.

Tired from the waiting and the expectation, and feeling his own cock starting to get painfully hard, his movements got firmer.

He rested his hands on his shoulder blades and leant down to clean him with his tongue as he had done until now, feeling him almost tremble under him as he went lower, stopping always sooner than Yuri would’ve liked.

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, trying not to rush it now. He tried to recover, then he let the chocolate drip even lower than before, setting the bowl apart and leaning down again, lewdly brushing his tongue down his buttock, moving toward the centre and noticing how Yuri seemed to have stopped breathing, as he uselessly searched for an handhold on the smooth surface of the table, trying to keep as still as possible.

Yuya moved where he knew Yuri wanted to be touched, licking away from his rim a few drops which had slipped till there, feeling him tense and moan out loud.

He stayed there, letting his tongue move in circles, trying to make way inside of him, enough for the moans to turn into a scream, for him to fidget even more, for his body to ask for more on itself, without him having to say anything.

Yuya let his hand join his mouth, letting a finger slip inside of him, moving it barely enough before adding another, tired of waiting.

He pulled up and kept moving his hand inside of him, and looking at him right now he felt his arousal grow even more.

He liked this. He liked to see Chinen under him like this, he liked to see him toss and turn, he liked his features barely visible, yet recognizable for him who knew them so well.

He liked how his body talked for him, telling him that come to this point, he could’ve done whatever he wanted with him.

He liked it, it turned him on.

He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again he took a deep breath, pulling his fingers away and settling down between his legs.

Then, he didn’t hesitate any further: he thrust inside of him, steadily, without worrying about being careful, without thinking he should’ve waited longer.

He didn’t care, and he knew Yuri good enough to know that neither did he.

He left the younger too little time to adjust, then he pulled almost completely out and pushed back inside again, a brutal pace almost straight away, as if after having teased him for so long he couldn’t wait anymore, the urge gotten too much to take this slow.

He grabbed Yuri’s hair and pulled him up, almost standing, pushing even deeper inside of him, then he bit his shoulder, forcing him to scream, as if having him inside wasn’t enough.

After a little while longer he brought his hand to the younger’s cock, hard, wet, stroking it fast as he felt him close to his limit.

And it took him very little time to come, screaming as he collapsed forward, keeping himself up on his arms as if he wasn’t sure his knees were going to keep supporting him.

Yuya didn’t waste time: he brought his hands on his hips, holding them so tight to bruise, and he thrust even faster inside of him, deeper, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He climaxed a few seconds later, spilling inside of him and understanding why Yuri felt he couldn’t stand.

Somehow he managed to resist long enough to pull out of him, hearing him groan, and then he got next to him, his back against the table and making room for him to lay there with him, sighing blissfully.

A few seconds later he felt Yuri’s arm around him, and he opened his eyes to look at him.

Even in the darkness he could see his face, flustered and satisfied.

And his smile.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” he murmured, stretching a little and resting his head on his chest as it raised and fell fast, Takaki still trying to bring his breath back to a normal pace.

Then Yuya reached the bowl, dipping a finger in and playfully brushing over the younger’s face.

“The present was more than appreciated.” he commented, chuckling.

Chinen raised his head and looked at him, bringing a hand to his own cheek and then on Yuya’s, getting him dirty.

“I didn’t doubt it.” he replied, then he slowly got up, still unsure as to how his body was going to respond. “I definitely need a shower.” he added then, limping toward the bathroom. Halfway though, he stopped and turned toward him again. “Oh, Yuuyan... you do remember White day is in a month, right?” he said, grinning. “If I were you, I’d start making plans... I’ve got great expectations.”

Takaki turned his nose up, but then he smiled.

“It’s going to be hard to do better.” he commented, arching an eyebrow.

“I know.” was all the younger said, disappearing behind the bathroom’s door.

Takaki chuckled, shaking his head.

It didn’t matter that he did better or worse than him, just like he knew it was all an excuse.

They had both gotten a present, after all.

And for once, the idea of having to do something for Yuri didn’t get him anxious.

Thinking about that night, on the contrary, had him counting backwards already.

After all, White day wasn’t far at all.


End file.
